Fairynapped!/Transcript
Return to Fairynapped!. ''Previously''.. Narrator: The prom at Fairiex College went well. The Gems have their own date, except Diamond. Scenes Scene 1 Diamond: [Scene cuts to Diamond struggling in a cave.] Ugh..can't [Pushes the cage.] I get out of this stupid cage? I must contact the others. [Uses her fairy dust, but nothing happened.] So this cage disables magic? [Grins.] What about technology? [Takes out her phone, tries to call Emerald, but it shows the word "Low Battery" on it.] Low battery? Looks like I've got no chance. Júi: [Arrives with Celeste and Icy.] Hey Diamond. Enjoying the party? Diamond: [Makes face.] Yeah, I am. I'm enjoying [Smiles.] being trapped in this cage for hours! It's fun, it's cool, it's great! Celeste: What? Icy: [Angry.] Well I hope you enjoy your little party! Júi: Remember, [Looks at Diamond angrily.] we will stop at nothing to hurt you! [Disappears with her sisters.] Scene 2 Liana: [In her room.] I just don't get this puzzle! 6 more pieces left! [Face palm.] Ugh! [Her phone rings and she answers it.] Oh, hey Beck! I am enjoying the puzzle! Beck: [On phone.] Have you finished it? Liana: Um, not yet.. [Thinking.] Beck likes smart girls who solves puzzles quickly, and I like him. Then I've got no choice but to lie! [Smiles.] I mean, yes! I finished it, alright! Beck: On phone''. Oh, good! Can I take a look at your masterpiece? Liana: Um, not yet, not yet. Beck: [On phone.] Hmm..why not? Liana: Because.. [Looks at the ground.] I shuffled it's cards so that I get play it again! I might wanna play it again..and again..and again..and again... [Giggles.] multiple times. Beck: [On phone.] That doesn't make any sense. But..have fun sweetie! [Ends call.] Liana: [Puts her phone in her pocket.] He just called me sweetie! How happy I am, that I can't make a face! Scene 3 Daphne: [Outside of Fairiex with Emerald.] Isn't nature beautiful? Emerald: It's amazing! [Bored face.] Daphne: Let's water it. I'll take— Emerald: [Angry.] No! Daphne: Oh so you're pretty offended when I ask you to do work. Like how you don't finish all the homeworks Grizelda gave us. Emerald: [Looks at Daphne.] Yeah, I prefer detention! Daphne: Now, [Makes a rainbow.] look at this rainbow. It's from the combination of sun and rain. Most fairies don't like rainbows, but I love rainbows. [Smiles.] It's hard to find one. So that's why I— Emerald: Inspiration! Daphne: I'm sorry, what? Emerald: [Grins.] Inspiration for new fashion designs! Daphne: Oh. [Smiles.] I'll be looking forward for that. Scene 4 [Scene cuts to Sugar in her room with a guitar.] Sugar: [Plucks her guitar, starts singing.] Why does suddenly I feel so bored? ''There's nothing to do, everyday feels bad, ''And I don't have a word to say. ''I get bored minute by minute, ''Every second ticks I feel so bored, ''It's like there's nothing in life to do.. [Stops plucking her guitar.] Ugh! I am so freaking bored! [Lies on bed, fell asleep.] Daphne: [Enters with Emerald.] Sugar! Sugar: [Wakes up.] What are you girls doing here? Emerald: We heard your song. It was [Hugs Sugar.] fantastic! Continue with it, please! Daphne: Yeah, [Smiles.] do it! Sugar: [Plucks her guitar.] It feels like days are going straight, ''Everyday doesn't feel no-or-mal, ''Every second that ticks, ''Make feels crazy. [''Stops.] Nah, I've got no lyrics! Daphne: Well! [Giggles.] Scene 5 [Scene cuts to Liana outside of Fairiex.] Liana: So what else could I help with the test preparation? Avalon: We want you to create bubbles. Ara: Dangerous bubbles. [Smiles.] The one that if you tried to touch, it explodes! Liana: [Sad face.] But, I can't make bubbles. Ara: Only selected water fairies can. [Touches Liana's shoulder.] And you are selected. Take a deep breath. Liana: [Smiles.] Oh really? Avalon: Concentrate. Liana: If you say so. [Tries to create a bubble, but instead a wave of water splashed over Fairiex, and they all became wet.] Scene 6 [Scene cuts to Sugar's room.] Emerald: LIANA! I am gonna..ugh! All my clothes are wet! Daphne: [Smiles.] But at least the plants get water. Sugar: And... [Angry face.] I CAN'T PLUCK IN MY GUITAR!! I am gonna kill Liana! Daphne: Calm down. [Looks at Sugar.] It's just a guitar. You can create one using magic. Sugar: My parents gave me that before they've disappeared! It was a gift on my BIRTHDAY! [Creates a new one in a sad face.] Now I have this new stupid guitar! Thanks a lot! Daphne: Calm down. Emerald: I can't calm down too! [Stomps.] Scene 7 [Scene cuts to Diamond.] Diamond: I'm so hungry and thirsty. [Sits down.] The only thing I could actually do is sleep and wait. [Sighs.] I know it's not something I am not suppose to do, but, maybe I could get an idea while sleeping. [Lays down and sleeps.] Nymph: [In dream.] Diamond! Diamond! Diamond: [In dream.] Huh? [Walks in the ocean and looks at the nymph.] How do you know my name? Who are you? Nymph: [In dreams.] That's not the matter. [Blasts and bubbles glow.] I want you to search for the flame within you. You and Liana are opposites and have a connection. [Smiles.] You make fire bubbles and she makes water bubbles. [Stops smiling.] Try contacting her. Diamond: [In dream.] You mean for help? This cage opposites magic. Nymph: [In dream.] Search for it. [Disappears.] Diamond: [Wakes up, gasps.] Maybe there is a reason I fell asleep. [Both hands on head.] Contact Liana! Category:Scripts